When We Meet Again
by DaeMinJae
Summary: 5 Tahun cukup lama untuk menunggu... Akankah mereka berdua bertemu? #gagalsummary SPECIAL KEN BIRTHDAY! /KEO/VIXX/KEN/LEO/


**When We Meet Again**

**.**

**.**

**[SPECIAL KEN BIRTHDAY]**

**.**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By DaeMinJae**

**.**

**Italic = Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Sorry for typos

Sorry for gaje

Bahasa campuran (tidak EYD semua)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sunbae-nim, Saranghaeyo! Would you be mine?"

Kata-kata itu masih menempel sangat lekat diotak seorang Jung Taekwoon. Padahal, biasanya juga banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu padanya. Tapi ini beda, perasaan itu kembali muncul. Perasaan untuk tetangganya waktu kecil. Sebenarnya wajah dari hoobaenya itu mirip sekali dengan tetangga Taekwoon kecil.

Taekwoon menghela napasnya. tangannya meraih ponsel disebelahnya. Dan membuka lockscreen. Kini terlihat raut wajah sendu Taekwoon yang menatap wallpaper dilayar ponselnya. Dua anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang bermain air dengan senangnya.

"Ken-a bogoshipeoyo" ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon kini sedang berjalan menuju Kantin disekolahnya. Mungkin tidak berjalan, menurut orang yang sedang berlari mengejar Taekwoon.

"Hey! Taekwoon-a! Berhenti!"

Ujar orang itu. Ia mencoba mengatur pernapasannya. Dan menatap Leo tajam. Leo yang ditatap itu hanya membalas menatap datar.

"Kau tega meninggalkan sahabat manis dan sexymu ini hah!" Orang itu langsung marah-marah. Menceramahi Taekwoon tanpa henti.

"Hakyeon, sebaiknya kau diam" ujar Taekwoon pelan. Sepertinya orang didepannya yang ia panggil Hakyeon itu urat malunya sudah putus.

Hakyeon tidak mendengarkannya.

"Akan kupanggil Wonshik jika kau tidak bisa diam"

Hakyeon langsung diam mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika sudah disangkut pautkan dengan Wonshik. Orang yang ia cintai.

Taekwoon langsung menarik lengan Hakyeon menuju kantin. Setelah satu menit Hakyeon hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Kantin.

.

.

Setelah mereka mengantri mengambil makan siang mereka berdua mencari tempat duduk. Namun tidak ada yang kosong.

"Jaehwan-a!"

Tiba-tiba Hakyeon berteriak. Tentu, orang bernama Jaehwan itu menoleh, Ia mendapati Hakyeon dengan Taekwoon yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Tubuhnya melemas, ternyata Taekwoon sunbaenim itu pacarnya Hakyeon hyung ya, batinnya.

"Bolehkan aku dan Taekwoon duduk disini?" Tanya Hakyeon.

Jaehwan mengangguk. Dan melanjutkan makan siangnya, dan mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan kedua orang didepannya.

Kau membuat jantungku tak bisa diam, seperti Leo hyung dulu, ah i miss leo hyung, batin Ken menyeruak(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Angin berhembus sangat kencang hari itu. Padahal perkiraan cuaca akan cerah. Ada seorang laki-laki kecil yang memakai baju olahraga sepakbola. Sepertinya ia berniat latihan, namun gara-gara angin ini membuat sang pelatih itu membatalkan acaranya._

_Hiks.. Hiks.._

_Sayup-sayup anak laki-laki kecil itu mendengar suara anak menangis ketakutan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah meringkuk dibawah sebuah pohon yang bergoyang-goyang._

_Anak laki-laki kecil itu berlari menerjang angin menuju anak yang meringkuk._

_"Hey... mauku antar pulang?"_

_Ujar anak laki-laki itu. Ia merasa anak kecil ini tersesat. Karena disekitar sini tidak ada anak kecil selain dirinya._

_Anak itu mendongak. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya yang sembab._

_"Apa kau jahat?"_

_Pertanyaan yang cukup polos itu, membuat Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh. Anak ini sangat polos._

_"Tentu tidak adik cantik.."_

_Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak berbohong. "Aku laki-laki" ujar anak itu. Anak laki-laki speechless mendengarnya. Tak mungkin laki-laki secantik ini, pikirnya._

_"Yasudah.. ayo kerumahku dulu.. nanti kalau sudah tidak ada angin aku antar pulang okay"_

_Anak laki-laki manis itu mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan mengusap matanya yang tadi terkena air mata._

_Mereka berdua berjalan melawan angin. Anak laki-laki yang memakai baju sepak bola itu meminjamkan jaketnya kepada anak laki-laki cantik._

_"Eh.. itu rumahku!"_

_Tiba-tiba sang anak cantik itu berteriak. Dan menunjuk rumah yang cukup besar. dan ternyata rumah itu bertetangga dengan sang anak yang satunya._

_"Ayo kerumahku dulu~"_

_Ujar anak cantik itu lagi. Anak yang satu hanya mengangguk. Karena ia tidak terlalu khawatir sekarang._

_"Ah iya, namamu siapa?"_

_"Panggil saja Ken, margaku Lee." Ujar anak yang cantik itu. Anak laki-laki yang satunya mengangguk._

_"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Leo. Margaku Jung. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku" Ujar laki-laki bepakaian baju sepak bola itu._

_"Ne, arraseo hyung.. rumahmu dimana hyung?"_

_Leo menunjuk rumah yang berada tepat didepan rumah Ken. Hanya dibatasi oleh jalan satu jalur._

_._

_._

_._

_**JDERRR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tiba-tiba terjadi guntur yang sangat keras. Mungkin kalau didalam rumah tidak begitu keras._

_Ken sepertinya ketakutan. Buktinya ia langsung memeluk Leo dengan erat. Leo hanya diam. Mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi._

_"Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat?"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini suhu udara mulai naik sedikit, musim dingin berganti menjadi musim semi. Dimana saat itu bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran.

Jaehwan berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya. Yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan karena tadi ia bangun lebih pagi. Jadi ia tidak takut terlambat. Ia bersenandung menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

"Hey! Ken-a..."

Ada seseorang yang memanggil. Entah kenapa bisa Jaehwan menoleh karena dipanggil Ken?. Jangan-jangan...

"Hey too! Bean-a... hah, sekali lagi kau jangan panggil aku Ken.. kau membuatku teringat padanya"

Ujar Jaehwan. Ia menunduk, ia kembali membayangkan wajah tetangganya dulu yang menangis keras karena dirinya harus pindah rumah.

Hongbin. Orang yang dipanggil Ken dengan nama Bean itu, memandang Ken bingung.

"Ah baiklah.. tapi, bukannya kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Dan kau pun berkata bahwa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya Jaehwani?"

Jaehwan yang menunduk kini pipinya dihiasi rona merah. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipinya. Dan mendongak.

"Tapi... dia bukan Leo hyung. Tapi Taekwoon sunbaenim. Walau wajahnya mirip dengan Leo hyung belum tentu itu dia"

Jelas Ken. Hongbin kini kembali dihadiahi kebingungan. Tapi tunggu, Taekwoon? Sepertinya aku mengenal namanya tapi dari siapa?.

"Ayo Bean-a kita jalan..."

Ajak Ken. Tanpa persetujuan dari Hongbin ia langsung menarik tangan Hongbin.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua anak kecil itu sedang berpelukan dengan eratnya. mereka berdua menangis. Para orang tua masing-masing anak hanya bisa tersenyum tipis._

_"Ayo nak.. kita harus pergi sekarang"_

_Ujar salah satu wanita. anak dari wanita itu mengangguk. Dan berjalan menuju ibunya._

_"Leo hyung... selamat tinggal! Semoga kita bertemu lagi!"_

_Teriak anak kecil yang akan pergi. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum naik kedalam mobil._

_Sebenarnya anak itu tidak tega kalau harus meninggalkan orang yang ia sebut Leo hyung tadi. Namun ia bisa apa, ia hanya anak kecil berumur 11 tahun. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Seandainya ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa ia bisa tinggal disini sendiri._

_"Annyeong Ken-a! Jangan lupakan hyung ne"_

_Mendengar itu Ken hanya tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan orang yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Taekwoon kini disibukkan dengan begitu banyak tugas, karena Taekwoon kini siswa tingkat akhir. Waktu bermainnya pun berkurang. Tidurnya pun paling lama 3 jam. Mungkin jika Taekwoon anak bodoh, ia bisa stress karena ini.

"Taekwoon-a... kau ikut pelajaran tambahan nanti?"

Suara Hakyeon membuyarkan konsentrasi Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya menatap malas Hakyeon. Tangannya ingin sekali memukul kepala Hakyeon, tapi sayangnya ia tak tega.

"Tidak..."

Taekwoon hanya membalas singkat. Ah iya, perlu diketahui semenjak Ken pindah rumah, Taekwoon menjadi pendiam. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Taekwoon kecuali sahabatnya, Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya ber-oh saja mendengarnya. Sejenius orang pun, iabutuh istirahat juga ternyata, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

Taekwoon segera keluar dari kelasnya, ia ingin berjalan pulang kerumah. Dan tidur seharian.

Jika diingat ingat dulu itu... Ken sangat tidak suka jika Leo kurang belajar. Bahkan iapun pernah sampai ngambek karena Leo tidak belajar. Ckck.. anak yang polos.

_"Hyung.. belajar.. ayo belajar.. walau kau itu jenius tapi belajarlah! Jika nilaimu turun apa kau tidak malu..?"_

Taekwoon tersenyum mengingatnya. ia pernah merasakannya. Malu, saat nilainya turun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini Taekwoon sudah hampir dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia kembali melewati taman dimana Ia dan Ken bertemu.

"Leo hyung~ bogoshipeo~"

Samar-samar Taekwoon kini mendengar suara orang memanggil namanya, Leo.. nama itu hanya satu orang yang mengetahuinya. Ia merasa De Javú sekarang.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan menemukan seorang yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang dulu ditempati Ken.

Taekwoon melangkah mendekatinya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan ini...

"Ken-a..."

Taekwoon mencoba memanggil orang itu. Dan gotcha! Ia menoleh. Taekwoon tentu kaget. Ternyata, yang duduk itu Jaehwan! Orang yang sangat mirip dengan Ken.

"Leo hyung? Benarkah itu kau?"

Jaehwan kini berdiri. Dan mendekati Taekwoon. Apa benar Taekwoon sunbaenim itu Leo hyung? Jangan-jangan tebakanku dulu benar, Taekwoon sunbaenim memang Leo hyung, batin Jaehwan menjerit keras.

"Iya.. dan apa kau benar Ken?"

Tanya Taekwoon kembali. Jaehwan mengangguk. Dan tersenyum.

"Kita bertemu kembali hyung, setelah 5 tahun"

Ujar Jaehwan dan mencoba mendekat kearah Taekwoon lebih dekat. Dan memeluknya. Taekwoon langsung membalas pelukan Jaehwan dengan erat.

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Dan menatap wajah Ken. Semakin lama.. wajahnya kian mendekat. Ken mulai menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

**CHUP!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Saranghaeyo Ken-a"

"Nado saranghaeyo Leo hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END!**

**Haiiii... Jae back wkwk.. keo fic again maafin ya Ken sidenya dikit.. Jae ini kebut nulis! Soalnya binder Jae yang ada ff skb ilang! Hiks..**

**Setelah ini Jae lanjut Daejae fic atu chapter.. terus Hyukbin fanfic (tebar bunga)**

**Maaf juga, ini jelek Jae buatnya ngebut soalnya..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR CUTE'S MAIN VOCAL! I LOVE YOU **

**akhir kata..**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
